Um pintor e sua musa
by J. Pearl-chan
Summary: A imagem de uma mulher deitada de lado e costas voltadas para si, ocultando o rosto. Até hoje não havia conseguido entender o que o havia conduzido a pintar tal quadro. A sua obra inacabada – uma Vênus de rosto virado para o céu escuro da noite.


**Termo de Responsabilidade** : Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

 **Rate** : M (+18).

 **Um pintor e sua musa**

 _Por J. Pearl-chan_

 _Oneshot de dicado à tia Brighit_

A manhã clara veio encontrá-lo, uma vez mais, a mirar aquele quadro inacabado, pincel girando entre os dedos de uma mão, palete de tintas na outra.

Não fazia mais do que um ano que Sai traçara as primeiras linhas da figura central da tela. A imagem de uma mulher deitada de lado e costas voltadas para si, ocultando o rosto. Até hoje não havia conseguido entender o que o havia conduzido a pintar tal quadro. A sua obra inacabada – uma Vénus de rosto virado para o céu escuro da noite.

Acordara uma noite com a sensação que lhe haviam tocado o rosto. Ao acordar, apenas reparou na janela do quarto aberta e nas cortinas que esvoaçavam. Aproximou-se do parapeito da janela, olhou para aquele céu azul onde as estrelas brilhavam com um fulgor estranho e a lua em quarto minguante parecia sorrir-lhe. Saiu do quarto e subiu o lance de escadas que o levaria ao sótão onde tinha o seu atelier. E começou a delinear as formas daquele quadro: uma mulher deitada num pequeno sofá de um veludo tão azul como a noite, semicoberta apenas por um pedaço de tecido azul claro, e tendo por paisagem apenas o recorte de uma janela e a profundeza de uma noite estrelada e uma lua em quarto minguante.

Demorara dois dias para que a pintura ficasse assim como a via agora e desde aí nunca mais conseguira terminá-lo. Já havia passado cerca de um ano e continuava sem conseguir fazer os acabamentos finais e concluí-lo de forma a poder expô-lo na galeria, junto com os demais.

Não conseguia entender aquela incapacidade. Ou adivinhava o motivo, mas não se conseguia convencer disso. Sempre havia tido musas que lhe serviam de inspiração, mulheres que posavam para ele e de onde retirava formas curvilíneas, belos rostos, de linhas quase perfeitas, de olhar profundo e boca sedutora. Paixões, casos, romances. E agora, de tudo isso se sentia cansado.

Mas aquelas formas de linhas suaves, sensuais, de cabelo longo e claro, haviam saído apenas de sua imaginação.

Seria?

Não entendia, mas aquele sonho não lhe saía do pensamento. Principalmente agora, que havia sido atormentado por ele nas duas noites anteriores, tirando-lhe o sono.

Naquela noite não foi para o seu quarto, deixando-se ficar no sofá que se encontrava de frente para o quadro.

A noite já ía avançada e ele permanecia perante o quadro, de olhar perdido. O olhar revelava fadiga, o corpo repousava quase deitado, o sono tomando conta de Sai. E o sonho regressou, com um beijo na fonte, uma carícia no rosto e uma sensação de conforto e de paz.

Acordou.

E, para seu grande espanto, ajoelhada junto ao sofá em que permanecia deitado, estava ela. A mulher do quadro. Olhou para o quadro e a imagem feminina havia desaparecido.

Esfregou os olhos, sentou-se assustado e olhou de novo para o quadro onde se via um fundo azul e… nada mais.

Ela, a mulher da tela estava ali, ao seu lado, ajoelhada, observando-o enquanto o brindava com o mais belo sorriso que alguma vez vira. Tentou falar, mas ela ergueu-se, silenciando-o com um dedo contra a sua boca. E, apoiando-se nas suas coxas, esticou o corpo e depositou um beijo nos seus lábios semiabertos de incredulidade. Ficou estático, sem querer acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer.

As mãos dela percorreram-lhe o rosto, em carícias doces e suaves, acarinhando-o e fazendo com que se sentisse a mergulhar numa névoa estranha e mística. Sentia as suas mãos finas lhe desabotoarem a camisa, abrindo-a, e tocaram no seu peito em carícias tão leves que quase não as sentia. Segurou nos braços femininos e fez com que ela se erguesse e sentar-se no seu colo. As mãos de Sai começaram, então, a acariciar as pernas femininas, desde o tornozelo às coxas, enquanto a boca buscava o seu pescoço, soprando na pele feminina, fazendo com que se arrepiasse. Os lábios aproximaram-se e trocaram um longo beijo recheado de promessas de prazer, paixão. Com a maior ternura, ele foi despindo aquele corpo celestial, de pele branca acetinada, feita para ser amada.

Deitou-a no sofá, terminou de a despir e a si mesmo e ajoelhou-se junto dela, começando a beijar cada pedaço do corpo daquela Vênus que se lhe oferecia. Tocou em cada ponto daquele corpo que se contorcia de prazer, arquejando, suspirando, enquanto sentia nos seus cabelos as mãos femininas como que a pedir por mais. Ouviu o gemido rouco dela e, sem pronunciar uma palavra, ergueu-se do chão e deitou-se sobre o corpo dela, aberto em oferenda ao seu, dominador, imponente. Segurou nas suas ancas e beijando-a nos lábios, fez-a sua, num grito rouco de prazer. Ondas gigantescas tomaram conta do seu ser, enquanto investia no corpo da deusa que tinha sob si, sentindo como os corpos se fundiam num só, atingindo o cume do prazer.

E, de repente, uma calma, como um mar sereno após uma tempestade. Abraçou-a, trocaram um beijo – o mais doce de todos os beijos – e adormeceram.

Quando Sai acordou, ainda noite escura, estava sozinho. Será que tudo não passara de mais um dos seus sonhos atormentadores? Mas este havia sido diferente. Os lábios ainda queimavam dos beijos de fogo dela, ainda sentia o efeito do peso do corpo feminino. Mesmo agora, ao pensar nisso, sentia a excitação a invadi-lo.

Teria sido sonho ou realidade?

Ergueu-se do sofá e, viu cair no chão um pano azul claro que cobria o seu corpo nú. Sai sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Olhou o quadro e viu a sua Vênus mais preciosa deitada de lado, de costas para si, tapada com um pedaço de tecido azul da cor do céu em dia de sol.

Vestiu a roupa que estava no chão, pegou no pincel e na palete de cores.

O dia veio encontrá-lo, ele com um sorriso no rosto enquanto admirava a sua obra terminada.

Na semana seguinte o quadro foi exibido ao público como a obra central da sua nova exposição. Não se encontrava à venda. Ainda o incomodava o sonho que lhe parecera tão real. Ou fantasia. Permaneceria consigo enquanto sentisse necessidade de o olhar todos os dias.

Todos os quadros foram um sucesso, mas era aquele que prendia os admiradores. Diziam os críticos que era, de longe, a sua melhor obra – uma Vénus que parecia pretender erguer-se a qualquer momento e caminhar pela sala.

Pouco antes de saírem os últimos visitantes, olhou de novo a figura feminina que se encontrava junto ao quadro há mais de meia hora, observando-o, enquanto na mão mantinha aberto o pequeno catálogo dos seus quadros.

Conversou com a sua secretária que acompanhou o último casal à saída e aproximou-se daquela desconhecida. Sentindo a presença masculina atrás de si, antes que ele tivesse tempo de dizer "boa noite", ela virou-se, sorrindo e olhando-o com lindos olhos azuis, sinceros, profundos.

Era ela.

A sua Vênus.

Olhou o quadro como que para se certificar que ela ainda lá estava.

Estava.

E ao seu lado também, sorrindo daquela forma que lhe apertava o coração. Estendeu-lhe a mão, e ela deixou que os seus dedos se entrelaçassem nos de Sai.

E a figura feminina, como se tivesse saído da tela, caminhou pelo corredor ao lado dele, o seu criador.

O pintor e a sua musa.

 **Nota da Autora:**

Olá! Por favor não estranhe, pois já postei essa fanfic em meados de 2008, rs rs. Estou apenas corrigindo o que posso e fazendo uma reciclagem do que já tinha pronto. Se sentir que mereço um review, mande! Fico muito feliz com eles independentemente dos elogios ou críticas desde que as críticas sejam construtivas. Abraços e até a próxima!


End file.
